A correlative study of the clinical, electrographic and seizure patterns of 20 pathologically proven midline (parasagittal) lesions has been carried out. A similar group of 30 cases with electrographic interictal and ictal epileptiform discharges originating from the vertex region (CZ electrode) has been selected for comparison of their seizure pattern and behavior to differentiate this as a group from the tumor cases.